Love When You're Lost
by Roya Chan
Summary: Saat ditengah hutan, Shalnark and Shizuku kepisah dari gerombolan Genei Ryodan. Apa yang terjadi antara mereka? langsung baca aja. warning: GaJe, Abal dan kekurangan lainnya... :)


Disclaimer: Hunter x Hunter is always be Yoshihiro Togashi-senpai's

.

Ho, Minna! I kembali lagi nih. This time, I bikin Fiction GaJe tentang Shalnark and Shizuku. Yahh.. Mumpung nganggur! Before you baca this Fiction, I mau minta sorry dulu. Because, this Fiction is so jelek and not bagus in eyes. Okai, dont laik dont rid!

.

Love When You're Lost

.

Suatu hari, Genei Ryodan sedang refreshing ke pegunungan. Shalnark and Shizuku berdampingan(kaya orang pacaran aja! #plak). Dan beberapa lama setelah berjalan, Shizuku berhenti. Shalnark menanyai keadaannya.

"Shizuku. Kau tak apa? Kau masih kuat kan?"

"Iya. Ayo kita jalan lagi."

"Lho?" mereka sempat kaget and cengo ditempat. "Yang lainnya kearah mana tadi?"

"Yaahh... Jangan-jangan kita ditinggal?" Shizuku sempat takut.

"Yah, mungkin. Ayo kita cari mereka!"

Hampir satu jam setelah Shizuku berhenti, mereka tak menemukan gerombolan biadab itu. Mereka khawatir. Ini ditengah hutan. Persediaan makan sedikit. Dan lagi, hari sudah semakin gelap.

"Shal.."

"Iya, Shizuku?"

"Aku capek!"

"Kalau begitu kita istirahat saja. Aku pasang tenda dulu. Kau bisa bikin api unggun kan?" Shizuku mengangguk. "Berarti kau buat apinya."

Perjuangan keras mereka untuk mendirikan tenda yang berukuran 2x3 dan membuat api unggun tak berlangsung lama. Sekitar 2 jam kemudian(gitu gak lama?) semuanya sudah siap. Mereka duduk didepan api unggun. Mencari kehangatan. Ya, ini sudah malam.

"Shal.."

"Hm? Ada apa?"

"Kok dingin ya?"

"Ya jelas lah. Ini kan di tengah hutan. Gak bakal ada orang yang bilang ini panas kaya di Gurun Sahara."

"Hehe.. Iya juga." Shizuku menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Mencoba menghangatkan diri.

"Kau kedinginan ya?"

"He'em." Shizuku ngangguk. "Siapa bilang kalo aku gerah."

"Hehe.. Maaf. Kau kedalam aja kalo kedinginan. Tidur kalo perlu. Aku yang jaga diluar. Jadi gak akan ada yang gangguin kamu." Shalnark tersenyum.

"Enggak." Shizuku menolak. "Aku disini aja."

"Lho? Katanya kedinginan? Kalo didalam kan lebih hangat."

"Iya sih. Tapi bagiku sama aja. Justru lebih hangat diluar."

"Sama aja apanya? Hm.. Mungkin iya sih, diluar lebih anget karna ada api unggun. Yah.. walaupun apinya udah sekarat."

"Bukan itu maksudku.. Maksudku, diluar lebih hangat, karna ada Shal(syal) disampingku."

"Syal? Iya ya. Kau kan pakai syal."

"Bukan Syal itu yang ku maksud."

"Lalu apa?"

"Maksudku itu..." Shizuku blushing.

"Iya?"

"Eng... aku..."

_Chu~_

"Eh?" Shalnark seakan tak percaya apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia tak percaya, kalau Shizuku barusan menciumnya.

"Aku, merasa lebih hangat diluar, karna ada Shalnark disisiku. Aku.. aku suka Shalnark." Yak, dan akhirnya Shizuku menyatakan cintanya pada Shalnark.

"Shizuku.. Aku.. Aku juga menyukaimu. Bukan, aku mencintaimu."

"Shalnark..."

Api unggun yang sudah sekarat itu pun akhirnya mati. Suasana jadi gelap gulita.

"Shizuku, kau bawa lampu gantung kan?"

"Iya."

"Kalo gitu, nyalain. Ini gelap banget."

"Iya." Shizuku masuk kedalam tenda dan menghidupkan lampu cas kecil. Cahaya nya cukup terang. Shalnark pun ikut masuk kedalam tenda itu.

"Shalnark?"

"Kau ngantuk gak?"

"Nggak sih. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm.. Nggak apa-apa sih. Aku Cuma..."

_Chu~_

"Shalnark.."

"Aku mencintaimu, Shizuku. Sangat."

"Aku juga, Shalnark.."

Shalnark mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah gadis berkaca mata itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, Shalnark melumat bibir Shizuku. Shizuku merasakan ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Dia pun melepas kacamatanya. Mata 2 sejoli ini masih terpejam. Tak lama setelah lumatan bibir itu, Shalnark menerobos masuk ke dalam mulut Shizuku. Shizuku yang sudah cinta pada Shalnark membiarkannya masuk. Begitu lidah Shalnark masuk, dia langsung menyapa langit-langit mulut Shizuku, mengabsen giginya satu-satu, dan mengajak lidah Shizuku untuk bertarung. Saliva terlihat mengalir berceceran dimulut dan leher Shizuku. Shalnark menurunkan wajahnya, menjilati saliva itu searah dengan aliran saliva itu. Shalnark menggigit dan menjilati leher jenjang Shizuku. Memberi bekas kissmark disana.

"Aahh.. Shalnark.. Mmhh.. sudah.."

"Jangan suruh aku berhenti sekarang, Shizuku. Karna aku tak mau. Aku tak bisa."

Setelah memberi banyak bekas merah disana, Shalnark mendorong Shizuku agar dia berbaring. Shizuku menggunakan tasnya sebagai 'bantal'. Shalnark kembali melumat bibir bawah Shizuku.

"Shizuku.." Shalnark menjembatani Shizuku dan menatapnya dalam. Shizuku yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus saus tomat menatap balik Shalnark.

"..Apa benar kau mencintaiku?"

"Iya. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Shalnark."

"Kalau begitu, sudikah sekiranya aku menikmatimu?"

"Akan kuberikan segalanya untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Shizuku." Shizuku hanya tersenyum.

Shalnark kembali melakukan aktivitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Setelah Shalnark puas dengan bagian atas Shizuku, Shalnark turun ke dada penuh Shizuku yang masih tertutup oleh bajunya. Shalnark segera melepas baju hitam laknat Shizuku, yang tentu saja mengekspos tubuh indah gadis pemilik Deme-chan itu. Shalnark yang melihat yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya itu tanpa aba-aba langsung melahap dada Shizuku, yang membuat sang pemilik mendesah tak karuan.

"Aaah.. Shalnark.. Aaahh...!"

"Hm.. Desahanmu indah, Shizuku. Biarkan aku mendengarnya lebih."

"Aaahh! Mmpp.. Haaahh..."

Shalnark terus melahap, memilin, meremas dan menggigiti dada penuh Shizuku. Shizuku hanya bisa mendesah dan menggigiti bibir bawahnya.

Shalnark tak puas hanya sampai dada Shizuku. Dia pun turun menjilati perut Shizuku. Dan akhirnya dia sampai pada hal yang sangat sensitif bagi Shizuku. Shalnark membuka celana panjang Shizuku.

"Heee... Kau basah, Shizuku."

"Kenapa memangnya?"

"Tak ada. Hanya saja,,, kau sangat cantik." Shizuku hanya tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Aku mulai ya?" tanya Shalnark yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Shizuku.

Shalnark langsung memasukkan jarinya satu per satu ke dalam lubang kemaluan Shizuku dan menjilatinya. Itu membuat Shizuku mendesah tak karuan, terutama saat dia merasakan lidah karas Shalnark di kemaluan dan dalamnya.(_lagi?_).

"Aakkhh! Shal... Aaahh!"

Shalnark mencium Shizuku lagi. Dan Shalnark memasukkan jari-jarinya hingga jari ketiga. Lalu laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya secara zig-zag. Saat Shalnark menemukan titik hotspot-nya, dia langsung membenturkan jarinya berulang-ulang disana.

"Aaaahh~! Shalnark~!Aakh~"

"Tenanglah. Kau masih sempit. Sabar ya?"

"Aakkhh! Sakit, Shal... Hen..tikan.."

Shalnark seperti yang tak mengindahkan ucapan Shizuku. Dia tetap saja melanjutkan aktifitas yang menurutnya lanka. Tak lama setelah itu, Shalnark akhirnya mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dari dalam vagina Shizuku.

"Ah..." Shizuku mendesah lega.

"Shizuku sayang, sebaiknya kau bersiap ya?"

"Hah?"

Shizuku mengangkat alisnya heran. Shalnark menanggalkan pakaiannya yang dari tadi belum ia lepas sama sekali. Mata Shizuku seketika membulat saat ia melihat bagian tubuh Shalnark dari atas sampai...ehem..bawah. Dia tak menyangkabahwa tubuh Shalnark akan seindah itu *_author mimisan_*.

"Shalnark.. Kau.."

"Hehe.. Kau siap, Shizu?" Shizuku hanya mengangguk pelan dan tersenyum tulus. Shalnark tersenyum juga.

Dengan demikian, Shalnark mengangkat kaki Shizuku dan meletakkannya dipinggulnya.

"Tahan ya?"

Dan seketika itu pula, Shalnark menghentak masuk kedalam tubuh Shizuku. Tapi apa daya.. Shizuku memang masih sempit.

"Gyaah!" Shizuku langsung menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Hawa panas terus menyeruak masuk kedalam tubuh 2 anggota Ryodan itu. Shalnark terus memaju mundurkan kejantanannya dalam vagina Shizuku. Shizuku merasakan air matanya mengalir. Dia mencengkram erat tangan Shalnark.

"Mhhhh…. Shalnark… nghhh… ahhh…"

Tak lama kemudian, Shalnark menghentikan kegiatannya. Dia mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari vagina Shizuku. Dia lihat ada darah di vagina dan kejantanan Shalnark.

"Shizuku.. Kau... Kau relakan keperawananmu untukku?" kata Shalnark tak percaya plus kaget.

"Apapun akan kuberikan.. Bukankan sudah ku katakan.. Itu karna aku mencintaimu, Shalnark." Shizuku tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Shizuku." Shalnark mengecup kening orang yang barusan dia ambil keperawanannya.

Shalnark kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya yang sempat tertunda. Dia melihat wajah Shizuku. Dia terlihat sangat tulus dan mempercayakan segalanya pada Shalnark.

" Shh... Nghhh... Ahhh...Shalnark..Tunggu.. Berhenti.."

Shalnark tak mendengar kata-kata Shizuku. Malah yang ingin dia dengar saat ini adalah desahan dari Shizuku.

"Nghhh… Shalnark.… sakit…"

"Tahan, ya. Cuma sakit sedikit kok. Tenang saja. Teruslah mendesah. Aku suka itu."

" Aaakkhh! Nnggghh! Kkhh! Aaahh!"

Shalnark tersenyum puas mendengar desahan Shizuku. Dan saat ia lihat wajah merah Shizuku, dia sangat senang. Shalnark terus melakukan aktivitasnya. Shizuku mendesah tak karuan. Bukan hanya desahan yang keluar, tapi juga kata-kata kotor.

"Shal, aku akan keluar. Aku akan klimaks."

"Sepertinya aku juga!"

CROOT...

Mereka berdua klimaks bersamaan. Cairan kenikmatan mereka berceceran. Tapi mereka biarkan. Shalnark merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Shizuku, dan memeluknya erat.

"Terima kasih, Shizuku. Sungguh. Aku mencintaimu."

"Iya, sama-sama. Aku juga mencintaimu, Shalnark."

Mereka berdua terlelap dalam balutan kehangatan kasih sayang.

* * *

**Epilog**

"Hehe..Gimana, Kortopi? Feitan?"

"Berhasil, danchou!"

"Sesuai rencana!"

"Nice! Mereka ngapain aja tadi?"

"Kalau itu gak usah dibahas..."

"Kalian pasti udah tahu!"

"Ohh~!"

**~owari yo~**

* * *

Gyaaa! *mati mimisan* Ini yang pertama, tapi bukan yang terakhir. Hahaha.. #bletak

Oke. Thanks, Review pls? Buat beli tisu and stock darah author yang mimisan. Jujur. author sempat mimisan bikinnya..


End file.
